Rachel the virginity taker
by lexwrites
Summary: Some way or another, Rachel had taken all the gleek girls' V-cards. People  or just the rest of Glee  find out.


"Alright… Lopez." Puck announced once he finished his dare.

"Truth."

"Too scared that I will dare you to do something extraordinaire?" He asked but swiftly continued, not giving her time to make some snide remark. "Okay, who was your first?"

"Uh, I changed my mind." The Latina tried to get out of the question because she really wasn't drunk enough to have to go through countless number of questions about it.

"No, no, no. You don't get to get out of this, girl." Mercedes said and earned a couple of nods from the other gleeks and a death glare from Santana.

"Rachel." She whispered and when nobody heard her she was forced to repeat and cause everyone, except Rachel and Brittany, to stare at her blankly in surprise.

"How did _that _happen?"

"Well…"

…

"It's too cold to go outside, Britt." Rachel said as she sat on her bed, next to Santana.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" The blonde girl asked once she seated herself on the other side of the Latina. "Can we make out?" She directed the question to Santana.

"What? No! Berry's here."

"I'm not opposed to indulging in some sexual activities. Quite the opposite." The singer said and earned a surprised look from Santana because of the comment. She knew that the Latina didn't want to be there and that she was only spending time with her because of Brittany's request, so she would try anything to relax her a bit.

"No, we haven't done…" Santana tried but was silenced by Rachel's lips crashing with hers. The smaller girl said that she knew before, once again, returning to the kiss.

Santana obviously liked it a little too much, because, once they broke from the heated make out session, she rapidly took Rachel's shirt off and allowed her to lower her skirt and panties, revealing just how much the Latina was aroused. They laid down on the queen sized bed and Rachel took the top position. Santana was very unsure about what they were going to do but wasn't going to go and mess it all up with talking. Her wetness increased once Rachel moved her hand on her thigh and slowly rubbed it. She remembered Brittany was in the room and cast a glance at her, finding her interested in what they were doing and hungrily watching.

Rachel gained her attention back when she slipped her index finger into her clit. A moan escaped her mouth as Rachel thrust her finger in and out while kissing her neck and going down.

"Berry…"

"Need something, Santana?" The diva asked as she pulled out of her, causing Santana to let out a disappointed groan.

"More… please." The statement surprised Rachel a bit because, well, Santana Lopez was under her and begging her to continue. She didn't really have experience with sex because they were both in their freshman year of high school but she figured she must've been doing something right.

"Say my name, San."

"Ugh… please, Rachel!" Santana screamed out, not willing to wait even a minute longer to be relieved and brought to an orgasm.

The diva slipped two fingers back in the Latina and enjoyed Santana's moan while doing it. She knew she hit the right spot when Santana screamed her name out. She thrust her fingers in a few more times before Santana came all over her fingers as the orgasm hit her. Santana masturbated regularly but she had to admit that this felt way better, even if it was Rachel Berry.

Rachel stood up and licked her fingers clean, moaning once the sweet taste reached her mouth, before moving on to Brittany, who was eagerly waiting for her turn.

…

"Wait, Brittany too?" Finn asked and interrupted Santana in her story, which was much too swift in Puck's opinion. Most of the guys, except for Kurt, were already turned on by the idea of the singer and the Latina together that they completely turned everything else out once Santana threw Brittany into the story.

"Yeah, and it was so awesome. She did…" The tall blonde started, only to get interrupted by Rachel's hand colliding with her mouth.

"I don't think we need to get into detail of this in front of everybody else." The diva stated as she was blushing from all of the attention, which she usually loved but now only wanted to move on from the topic.

"Why don't you put out, then, Rachel?" Puck questioned her. "You seem to have no problem with that."

"I don't usually _put out_, as you put it, to guys."

"So you slept with other girls as well?" Now it was Santana's turn to be surprised. That was information that she didn't have, not that she was very interested in Rachel's sex life. She would never admit it, but she was disappointed that she probably won't get a second round with her and she _really _needed it.

"Yes. I think I took the_ V-card _from pretty much every girl in this room."

"Wait, Tina?" Mike asked when he tuned back in the conversation.

"Yes."

…

"I don't see why we can't have a proper singing lesson. It isn't that hard." Rachel asked from Tina's couch while the other girl put in a movie and positioned herself next to the dive when she did.

"Just watch the movie." She said and the first half of the movie passed in silence until a word came up that Tina didn't understand, so she asked. "What is oral?"

"Pleasuring your partner with only your mouth." Rachel instantly answered but didn't satisfy Tina because she looked confused more than ever. "Want me to show it to you?" She asked and Tina nodded, prepared for whatever Rachel needed to do. She did seem to know how to work properly with her mouth, after all. "Take your pants off."

Tina swiftly complied and Rachel positioned her into a lying position on the couch before lowering her panties and completely taking them off, throwing them onto the floor and rapidly getting in between the girl's legs. She started running her tongue down Tina's thigh and got her aroused very quickly.

It didn't take long for Rachel to find her way to Tina's clit. She sucked and occasionally bit her clit for only a minute or two before Tina couldn't sustain herself anymore and cummed in her mouth. She let her rest for a while, because it was so obvious that this was Tina's first time, hence the fast cum, before returning to the movie.

"Can I play it again? I'm really interested in what is coming up next in the film." She asked and only got a nod in reply because Tina wasn't yet ready to talk from her orgasm.

…

"Hot." Mike muttered and earned a hit on his chest from his girlfriend.

"And Lauren?" Artie asked and got a nod from both Rachel and Lauren, to which Puck only put his hand on his crotch before asking.

"Mercedes, too?" He directed his question more to Mercedes but again, both girls nodded in agreement. Finn was muttering mailman under his breath while Quinn only crossly watched him getting turned on by all of this talking.

"Forget everyone else, but Quinn?" Santana asked. "The little catholic princess?"

"I'm gonna kill you, manhands." The blonde muttered when she got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yes, Quinn too." Rachel nodded her head once again.

"Wait, I wasn't your first?" Puck questioned the embarrassed blonde who only forced herself to shake her head.

…

Quinn was sitting on her bed while working on a stupid glee club project with Rachel. Neither of the girls really wanted to be there; Quinn was looking forward to seeing Finn and Rachel almost too impatiently couldn't wait to go to Brittany's house, which the blonde noticed.

"Why are you so eager to go? I thought you lived for glee or something." She asked, amused only by Rachel's pacing in her room.

"I am going to Britt's later, and I really don't want to be late." The little diva answered her while still trying to pick out a song they will sing next week.

"Or she'll spank you? Relax, Berry. She won't mind."

"She might. Brittany's very impatient when it comes to sex." Rachel said, deadly serious. Quinn didn't know why but it turned her on to think about Rachel and Brittany in that way. Actually, it turned her onto think about her and Rachel in that way, she was just too afraid to admit it, even only to herself.

"You're having sex with Brittany? You do know that'll make Santana, like, really _really _mad?" The blonde asked once she woke up from her short daydream.

"No, that won't be a problem because she will be there, too." The brunette replied as she skimmed through possible ideas for the assignment, still pacing through the room.

"Did you ever, you know, use a strap-on?" Quinn slowly asked.

"Yes, many times, actually."

"Would you mind, like, showing me how to do it?" The blush on the blonde's cheeks was now very visible as Rachel looked at her in surprise. "It's just, I have one and don't know how to use it."

"Um, sure, why not? That'll be better than wasting time." Rachel answered and Quinn took it as her cue to bring the strap-on out of her closet and hand it to Rachel.

The diva didn't want to waste any time, considering she had to go soon, so she shoved Quinn to her bed. She mutters something about watching and learning before taking Quinn's panties off and swiftly putting the strap-on on before lying down on the blonde.

"Don't do that." Quinn warned when Rachel cupped her breasts. The smaller girl groaned because she was looking forward to this, even though it was very unexpected.

"Look, it's your first time. You should remember it better than this."

"Yeah, I bet you remember it better than this. Who was it? Some slutty cheerleader? Or was it Puck maybe?" Quinn asked but you could see that she wasn't really interested in the answer.

"Do you ever think about why I'm always hanging out with Santana when you call her?"

"Just, do your job. Whatever it takes."

Rachel doesn't seem to be going soft on Quinn. Actually, she shoves the strap-on right into Quinn's hole and causes a scream from the blonde. It hurts but she realizes that while Rachel's thrusting in and out, something else besides pain is building inside her. Quinn's moans certainly did a wonderful job of turning Rachel on, which was convenient because, that way, she was good to go once she got to Brittany's place.

The continuous thrusting causes more pleasure than pain to Quinn. Rachel is placing kisses along her neck while keeping her hands busy under the blonde's shirt. She was surprised that Quinn was the one to initiate this but didn't think of it anymore, seeing as she got to pleasure the girl and herself as well.

It didn't take much longer to bring Quinn to climax. The blonde shook from the orgasm while Rachel stood up from her and took the strap-on off before making her way to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" The diva asked and only got a nod in reply because Quinn couldn't get to words at the moment. Rachel nodded too before going out of the room.

…

"So that's why you were sitting funny all day next day?" It was Artie's turn to ask.

"You bet it was." Santana beat Rachel to confirmation.

"Can we move on, please?" Rachel asked but it seemed like they were never going to finish discussing this particular topic, because many of them have been interested in Rachel's techniques for at least a week after that night.

…


End file.
